


Insubordination

by CadetDru



Series: you can lean on me [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), The Magnus Archives (Podcast) as a Workplace Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Jon and Martin have a "serious" talk about their lives at the institute (while it seemed that they still had lives).
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: you can lean on me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032606
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Insubordination

**Author's Note:**

> I've not an original thought in my head, they're all stolen from someone on Discord.

"We need to talk," Martin said.

"Alright," Jon said.

"Thingshave changed at the institute."

"Right."

"There's been a power shift," Martin said. "Elias is hopefully on the lam or back in jail. Peter is...well, dead. The chain of command basically has me in charge."

"Right," Jon said.

"That means I'm your boss, since I wouldn't quit with you."

"Martin--"

"Mr. Sims, please let me finish," Martin said. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. "This is the sort of insubordination is unacceptable. if I could fire you, I would."

Jon took three deep breaths, then kissed Martin.


End file.
